


Tricks and Treats

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Halloween, Multi, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Family and friends gather together to celebrate a typical Muggle holiday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: To celebrate Halloween and the Eat, Write and Be Scary Event going on across the Facebook Groups Hermione's Haven (18+), Dramione Fanfiction Forum (18+), and The Slytherin Cabal (18+), here is a cute fluffy little Dramione story.
> 
> Title: Tricks and Treats
> 
> Rating: K
> 
> Prompt: Trick Or Treat. "Don't you just love when the trees change colors?"
> 
> Happy Halloween!
> 
> ~starr

"C'mon, Draco. Don't you think she looks adorable?" Hermione asked, watching as her daughter spun in circles, watching the skirt on her ghost costume fly up into the air.

Draco nodded in agreement as he wrapped his arm around Hermione as he took watched before answering, "Yes, she does, and you make a sexy witch."

Zoey was giggling uncontrollably as she spun in circles. She found the whole ordeal absolutely hysterical.

Every five or so circles, she would fall and land on her bum, letting out a frustrated huff. However, the toddler would pick herself back up and start spinning again. She was bound and determined not to fall this time.

Hermione had the biggest smile on her face watching her beautiful, blonde daughter play in her costume. She was looking forward to experiencing this wonderful Muggle tradition with her daughter and husband. That was, if she could convince Draco to go with them.

Zoey's spinning only stopped when she heard the sound of the floo coming from the next room. With a scream of joy, she went running into the next room to see who was there. That could only mean one thing, Hermione thought as she squeezed Draco tight before walking to the doorway to take a peak. Her suspicions correct. James, Albus, and Lily were here. Each of their costumes looking as cute as can be. James was a spooky skeleton, Albus a Quidditch player, and Lily a pretty princess.

Draco just shook his head and laughed when he saw the Potter family come into the dining room where he and Hermione were getting Zoey's things together to go out for the evening.

"Momma! James! Lily! Albi!" Zoey exclaimed as she came running back into the kitchen to make sure that Hermione heard her. Not that the excited screaming of a small child could be missed in the small house.

Hermione smiled and laughed at the excitement in her daughter's voice. "I see them! They all look so cute in their costumes, Ginny."

She gave her friends each a hug as they came in the door to the kitchen.

"Thanks! So does Zoey!" Ginny responded after she released Hermione from her embrace, "Don't you just love when the trees change colors? I was looking at the ones outside of the Burrow when we stopped by to show mum the costumes, and I was just in awe."

"It's my favorite part of the season!" Hermione exclaimed, "It's Draco's too. Not that he'd ever admit it."

"Hey now," Draco said shooting Hermione a look of humored disgust as he shook Harry's hand and gave Ginny a quick hug.

"Tik or Tweat, Daddy?" Zoey questioned, pulling on Draco's arm with the sweetest smile on her face.

"Yes, sweetheart. Let's go trick or treating," Draco answered with a smile on his face as he picked her up. "I love you, Zoey." Draco kissed her on the cheek causing her to giggle.

"I wove you, too!" She exclaimed, placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Everyone ready to go?" Hermione asked, grabbing Zoey's pumpkin basket and her coat.

"Yes!" everyone exclaimed in unison.

Hermione laughed and said, "Lead the way!"

James, Albus, and Lily went running for the door. Draco put Zoey back down and she followed them as quickly as she could. All four parents laughed as they followed the children out the door.


End file.
